


My Anomaly

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventures, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Shameless Smut, a hell of a lot of swearing, fight me, morty smith - Freeform, rick sanchez - Freeform, thisistheweirdestthingiveeverwrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N L/N, AKA Lilith Jones to most,  is your typical intergalactic terrorist, born on C-137, she was a mistake. Not just to her parents, whom she ended up accidentally killing with one of her inventions when she was eight **tmi** but also the entire multiverse. Y/N L/N is an anomaly, with no other versions of her, unlike literally everyone else. Join her on her fucking wild ride of a life and see how fucked up she is!Also Rick.We'll... get to that.---A RICK/READER FIC BY @emptythroneALL RIGHTS RESERVEDSTEAL ANYTHING I WILL FIND YOU





	My Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> First of all--thank you for reading. I can promise that I will try not to disappoint and bring my best for this fic. Thank you and enjoy :) 
> 
> p.s: I'm not an asshole when it comes to compliments-as well as constructive criticism. I'm always, always, always, open to getting better in my work, and if you can offer me advice, leave it below.

chapter one

"the universe is finite, beautiful to most and yet so unimaginably terrifying"

Sooner or later we realise that someday we'll die. We can either accept that fact or deny it, living your life in prayer that that black void won't eventually consume you. 

Unless you're like me.

Life and death don't matter. I'm Lilith Jones, to most, though known on my planet of birth- Earth C-137, as Y/n L/n...it's an identity thing. Terrorist, anomaly, otherwise known as original with no other versions of. Whooowie, isn't that just so terrifying? I, that being, am shaking in my sneakers. 

Right now I'm roaming the multiverse, AKA sitting in my ship 400,000km from a solar system on hover mode, crying. Why? No one asks. I have no reason to tell you--me-fuck. 

I really need a beer.

\--end log

I stand and walk over to my ships main console and sit down in my recliner, bought from AKEA (The alien version of C-137's 'IKEA') examining each button. I press the one glowing a blazing green, and the ship swiftly kicks back up to life. "Lilith, would you like to engage thrusters and fly to the nearest pub?" My ships immediately asks, without a 'hello Lilith how was your day'. Rude.

"Get out of my head. Yes." I grin. I'm fucking socializing with a AI I programmed, shit, I'm pathetic. 

"No problem, Lilith. Anything else?" 

"Recline seat 90 degrees downward and turn on intergalactic radio to my station." I sigh. 

"Will do." 

"Engaging take off in t-minus, 3, 2, 1." 

And then we're blasting off again. 

I sing along with the radio. It's one of C-137's many, this one focusing on 70s,80s, and 90s music. Though I may hate my birth planet, you gotta admit, the music is brilliant. I heard they were even once on a reality show--Planet Music, I think it was called. Too bad I missed it. 

I hum along to the music, AC/DC's What You Do For Money Honey. I do a air guitar with my hangs and start singing the rest of the song..

Till I realise we're at the pub. 

I stop smiling and get out. "Ship, next time and forward, tell me when we're at our destination. Also lock doors and enable voice control." 

"Aye." 

I roll my eyes and stroll into the dimly lit bar. Music blares, and the spotlight is on a stripper, you can tell it's a shapeshifter because the moment it looks at me it shifts into--

Fuck that.

I speed walk into a more secluded side of the bar and get the bartender's attention, "Ten shots of vodka." they nod and within minutes, those shots are in front of me, and within seconds, they're empty and I got twenty more-- how the fuck am I doing this so quick? I'm drinking five and pouring the rest into my flask...obviously--why are you looking at each like that? I'm absolutely smashed. "40." The bartender says, suddenly in front of me. 

I search for a fifty and hand it to them, "I don't know what your conversion is, so here." I shrug. They smile, and I laugh, "Cheers."

"Drive safe." They say as I shuffle out of the bar. I enter my ship and nearly fall over, "Lilith, we're going to a hotel." 

'N-No, f-f-f-fuck that!" I say, sitting down in my recliner. I hear a tap at my window. What now? 

"Y/n L/-' The person says.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream, getting out my ray gun and pointing it at--

"Rick?" 

"L-Long time no see." He says lamely, "Care to give me back my gun?" 

"You're fun-funny," I stuttered, "Ship, engage in ten seconds." 

"If y-you try to leave with m-my shit, I-I'll b-blast off y-your head." 

"You can try. Ship, cancel."

'Cancelled." 

'The fuck do you want?" I clear my throat and roll down my window. "D-Damn, you're r-really hammered. My gun." 

"N-No." I say and re-engage the ship, "Fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> first chapter :) sorry it's so short, i promise it'll get way longer once i have my shit together and--yeah. hope you enjoyed, have a good day <3  
> Y/N is hopefully not going to die next chap. 
> 
> alsooo drop a kudos and comment if you like


End file.
